Kudoku
by Mink Iason
Summary: In the emptiness behind you .. I will follow .. Fai is the hunted boy nobody likes but there is someone helping him from the dark /YuiXAlois / kUROxFai Tsubatsa and Kuroshitsuji Ill write a sequel soon ! Review please !


_**Kodoku**_

**Author's note: I don't own Tsubatsa Reservoir Chronicles or Kuroshitsuji .This might be short so please let me know if you'd like a sequel.**

His name was one of the most predictable of all but what can be done? His brother wasn't coming back to life anyway._' Virtually all religions and cultures have various supernatural entities that are considered malevolent or even evil. 'He thought according to the library oldest book ... Yeah it could be but since the dark power in every ''human '' or at least I was taught in that way! Miserable humans surrounded by pure demons chasing their delicious soul! Might be possible!_  
>the streets were fields of freshly fallen rain and the blue grey sky sent droplets of crystal light sparkling amongst the blurry windows of Junksen, the small boring house painted in dark blue turned into the best place to be in the heart of Shirayashiki, not even the street sounds were allowed into the small house each wall contained such a power that should be thought as a luxury condominium.<p>

The boy façade fell into pieces as he stared through the window , the emptiness of his gray soul leaking in every movement , the high standards totally ignore by him social levels were the lowest concern in his mind , working just to get enough to survive alone , his small body trembled while one of the coldest air hit his spine . It was them again all his family killed and his hope buried in the deepest of his heart maybe not be the best premonition in his early years , even though his eyes were slightly closed , he was able to see them .

There in the ancient doorway stood what could be thought as a human figure .It had a medieval tunic of dark color his features were the most terrifying thing ever seen by human eyes, his long hair reached the floor the fragile boy just stared the entity before him like it was nothing out of his world and shouted –_What do you want?_ said the boy as soon as he confronted the figure memories came back to him the day in the tower , his dying brother the sea of blood everything seemed so real .

At least he felt some part of him calling from the darkness the figure never spoke but he had latent malevolence around him the blonde boy whose pupils were dark and empty heard a voice containing a language that sounded like Latin or at least he thought it was, even with his researches about old alchemist and demonologist he could even blink or remove the curse in himself, the rumbling voice was still in his head hunting him , the voice still in his whole mind hurt him like a bullet into his body , piercing his soul leaving him with nothing but sadness .

Suddenly something fell in his shoulder it felt like an arrow but it became less painful with every second after a shiver response ,all his body heat went back to normal all the chilling experience , the cold and despair gone , sitting up straight his brilliant sky blue eyes shone with power , could be real or not but all his senses so high it felt better than ever ,his enthusiasm had seemed to take him away to a briefly paradise the black malevolence that first haunted him gone , but a weird feeling in his stomach made him looked behind his back , the dark malevolent glare returned sending just daggers through his body , with a sudden move he walked to the source of darkness and said _Deo Patri sit gloria, et Filio, qui a mortuis surrexit, ac Paraclito, in saeculorum saecula. Amen. _

After this words left his pale lips, all went to slow motion the figure from before took his right hand and marked him to wait it seemed like a pentagram but it disappeared in matter of seconds his tongue tasted like blood bitter blood he heard a sound like a hissing of a serpent or the roar of a lion the sound was getting louder, every object in the house broken, glasses everywhere.

-_Leave me alone! –_he shouted using the last energy in his tired being all his mind confusing him even more the memories the pain and his powers inherited by his ancestors making him stand up for the last time breaking the spell he had him immovable before his instinct of self-defense gave up on him. There was a light a purple light in the window, the strange entity disappear but the light took a human form -_Impossible_ said the boy his voice just a whisper the purple radiance made him shriek. -_You are supposed to appreciate my presence Yui!_ Said the stranger outside the broken window.

_What are you? And how do you know my name? Show yourself to me now!_ His voice betraying him no longer his mind working the way before he just opened his mouth but closed it again.

_Good eventide, My Yui! Or should I say Fai? You don't know me but I know you! What a disrespectful thing to say young man! I might be gone soon but it seems that there is something in this place that keeps me here! –The impotent boy just looked in the verge of tears to this new ''human'' in front of him , looked older than his brother but had the blond hair and eyes that he would like to see one more time he was obviously not his dead brother ._

_Hahaha – _laughed the stranger -_Don't you dare to cry Yui I just wanted to help! –the teenager with soft features and shining blue eyes jumped the apparently broken window and took Yui's small face in his hands feeling every inch of his pale face ._

_Who are you? –a shocked Yui asked –Why are you here ? –his soft voice little calmer than before sensing the teenager in front of him was harmless._

_Me? Well... Let's just say that when I was alive many people thought I was a useless being a cursed boy and I ended up dead , I was used in all the possible ways my Yui! And all that is past now believe me there is no hope for me –hahaha – hope.. For me none.. no one cared! Hahaha-I really tried.. I try to love and I tried to help my family.. Everybody hated me just for wanted to be loved by someone... –the blonde teenager changed his voice into something sober and dark like he was someone else speaking for him his eyes dull but he kept his warm hand on Yui's face caressing the smooth skin with his thumbs in his cheeks._

_Yui! Just try to be safe! I believe there is hope for you! – The teenager put his face millimeters away from Yui's –his voice dark sending him shivers into his spine with every word –Yui I want you to be safe.. Maybe I'll be free after helping you! They cannot control me now I got his powers even in the afterlife I still can travel to this place! I.. I don't know what's going on but I want to help you .. You are like me … I can feel it! That Demon betrayed me and I loved him –_Yui felt the other boy breath against his skin and still caressing his face with his thumb make him feel dizzy this ''human'' in his personal space was disturbing but pleasant at the same time his lips were just millimeters from, hisalready shaken nerves were at the limit .

_-Why? -_Yui thought deep in his mind not able to speak again, _this boy is real or am I dreaming? _every evening and night those ''entities'' came after his soul , hunting him without a reason and now a mere boy , a teenager in fact came in the worst part to save him .. But why?

-_Why? Why do you say? –Sights – I would like to tell you but right now they are waiting for me in Shawfer just to make sure I don't try to come back to you next time .I guess this is my farewell Yui since the moment I saw you I knew you were just like me …I promised I will try to come every time that bastard tries to get you.. Well …-_the stranger just put his warm lips against Yui's nose kissing so slightly that he didn't feel the kiss at all but the sensation of his aura was enough to made him smile like a fool , he had never received so much kindness before this ''human'' indeed was kind of childish in his actions but kind , his hands made him melt in his touch , he suddenly felt hypnotized by him and after the brief kiss he disappeared , leaving a confusing Yui staring at the broken window with tons of questions in his head and a feeling that this encounter wasn't a coincidence.


End file.
